


Colors

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the idea that people see the world in black and white until they meet their soulmate. In this, soulmate is not a romantic partner, but instead someone you love more than life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

When Bruce’s parents passed, the color faded from his life. Everything became dull shades of blacks and whites, matching his outlook of the world now: bleak, lifeless. It stayed that way for many years, long enough that Bruce began to forget how beautiful things really are. 

Then Dick Grayson came into his life, and Bruce began to see some colors again. Dick’s cheerful and bright presence was refreshing, like that first drink of water after a day in the desert. Vibrant hues of blue stood out among the dullness of the grays once again as the love Bruce felt for this child grew stronger and stronger. 

He didn’t expect to start seeing lush and lively reds when Barbara Gordon joined his crusade. The sharp tones made him feel more grounded and steady. She was his strength when he felt himself slipping. 

When he met Jason Todd, hues of vivid yellow burst into play, coloring the dark of the night with their soft lights. Bruce forgot how much he had missed seeing their contrast against the shadows, their cheery vibes like the warm rays of the sun after a spring rain. 

As quickly as Jason came into his life, he slipped away even faster, taking with him the colors Bruce clung to so tightly. The beauty and the warmth dimmed back into the cold of the grays and whites once more. 

Tim Drake became his solace when he too came into Bruce’s life. His cool, calm shades of green were like a soothing balm washing over Bruce’s pain. He became more attached to the boy than he could’ve imagined, pulling himself from the swallowing darkness  _because_ and  _for_ him, allowing his wounds to heal, and to step away from that ledge he came so very close to falling from.

Stephanie Brown brought back the animated purples and pinks. She showed him that he could be happy, that he could  _show_ love and  _be_ loved, over everything he’s struggled with.

Jason returned, and with him, those perfect yellows that Bruce missed more than anything. He was changed, he was angry and hurting, but he was  _home_ and  _alive_ , and Bruce felt the broken pieces of his heart finally mending under his son’s warm colors. 

Cassandra Cain brought with her stark oranges, the strength of the color reminding Bruce that he wasn’t who he used to be, but that he had followed his own path and could overcome any obstacle. 

Solid browns and golds appeared along with Damian Wayne, the son Bruce didn’t know he had, who came into his life unexpectedly, abruptly, though he was no less cherished. He was the reminder that it was okay to be different, to be your own person and not let anyone tell you otherwise. 

Once, the world was dull and gray and drab. Now, Bruce thought he had never seen anything so wondrously beautiful. 


End file.
